batiatus_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
DP-Eight
DP-8, commonly referred to as "Peeyate" was the eighth model of the Durasteel Phalanx prototype Droids constructed on Thyferra by the Zaltin Corporation. Created alongside his counterpart DP-7, Peeyate was a highly advanced war/assassin Droid built with the intention of greatly furthering Droid advancement. Peeyate spent the early years of his life working alongside DP-7 on highly classified missions for the Bacta procuring Zaltin Corporation until he was eventually betrayed by his creator Jeravus Gylrinan after discovering his makers dealings with both the Zaltin Corporation, and the Kolto creators on Manaan. This betrayal would result in the droid being destroyed, and decommissioned, then subsequently rebuilt by Jeravus himself and being abandoned, in pieces, in deep space. The droid would later be collected by Scavengers, who would sell the droid on. Peeyate would continue to change owners rapidly for almost five years. The droid would eventually end up on Epoch Station, working as a Bartender. Due to his potentially irritating personality, and highly hostile behavior towards other protocol Droids in the cantina, the droid would be sold yet again for a measly five hundred credits. Though details are sparse for the events that followed, Peeyate would eventually find himself acting as the Colonel of an Alderaanian Rebellion against the Eternal Empire. Relaying orders from his current masters, working from the shadows. In a raid gone wrong, the Droid would be heavily damaged and forgotten deep in an Alderaan forest. Peeyate's current whereabouts are unknown - as well as his condition both mentally and physically. Biography Early Programming DP-8, known as Peeyate, was constructed as the eighth model of the Durasteel Phalanx project - a project centered around creating the most advanced war/assassin droids as possible as well as lowering the boundaries between organic life and cybernetic. Built by the Zaltin Corporation on Thyferra, Peeyate was created alongside DP-7 who would go on to become the Droids counterpart, the two working together to undergo classified missions for the betterment of the Zaltin corporation, these missions mostly involving corporate espionage of both Kolto producing companies of Manaan, and the Zaltin rival: Xucphra. These missions, as well as the growing mutual respect between the two droids, would continue for several years. Until the Droids were sent to a remote facility on Manaan to permanently shut down a Kolto prototype facility. Unbeknownst to the two Droids, they were walking into a trap set by their creator; Jeravus Gylrinan. Jeravus, working for Zaltin, the Selkath and the Sith Empire at the same time, would reveal that the Selkath were giving him the better deal and that all of the Durasteel Phalanx units would now be working for him. Due to a flaw in Peeyate's programming, the Droid would be unaffected by Jeravus' attempt to alter it's allegiance. DP-7 however, would turn against his partner and the two would engage in a fight to the death. DP-7 would die by Peeyate's hand, as the betrayed droid sent a fist through his partners torso, destroying his Bacta Core. Being outnumbered and overpowered by the Selkath and their own Droid forces, Peeyate would activate a nuclear bomb inside DP-7's chassis to destroy both himself and ultimately the Selkath forces. Despite his sacrifice, Jeravus would escape - taking what was left of Peeyate, his head, with him. The droid would be reconstructed by Jeravus, and eventually be abandoned, drifting in deep space. Changing hands Peeyate's floating chassis would eventually be discovered by a small freighter run entirely by Jawa and Ugnaught scavengers. The Jawa's would take the droid in and repair it with the goal of selling it, intact, to another bidder. The war droid would eventually be sold for a hefty sum to a Mandalorian raiding party, who would use the Droid as a target dummy for several months. After annoying the Mandalorians with his overbearing personality the Droid would be given away to a travelling acting group. Embracing the thespian within him Peeyate took to the new career rather well, however a particular Hutt took a certain interest in the Droid after seeing him perform, requesting that the Droid be purchased as part of the Hutt Cartel instead of just an actor. The group, low on funds, accepted. Peeyate now worked for the Hutt Cartel, though what he did for them is never entirely specified. The Droid will speak sparingly of his time with the Hutt Cartel, but he once mentioned that he regretted being programmed to feel shame while working there. Peeyate would eventually be stolen from the Hutts by a young spice merchant, who would use the Droid as a bartering chip with corrupt members of the Republic military on Ord Mantell. The Droid would then serve the Republic for a shot time, until eventually being abandoned on Epoch Station while the squad he was assigned to was on a break. The Droid would then be picked up by a Houk, the manager of the Cantina on the station. There he would serve for many months as a bartender. Due to the Droids negative opinion of protocol droids, he would eventually go up for sale yet again, now for a meager 500 credits. Versus The Eternal Empire Little is known of Peeyate's life after he was purchased from the Cantina. The Droid and it's masters would appear off the radar for a long period of time, venturing to a planet deep in the core worlds. The group would later resurface - eventually reaching Alderaan to deal with the growing threat of the Eternal Empire. The droids masters, wishing to remain anonymous, conveyed strategy and tactics through the Droid who acted as the front man, and subsequent Colonel of the small Alderaanian Insurgency. While commencing an attack on an Eternal Empire base deep on the planet surface Peeyate would become the victim of critical damage, going missing in the dense forests of Alderaan. Nobody else on the planet heard from the Droid for five years -- The droid remaining missing in action until the time of Arcann's fall. After his disappearance the Alderaan Insurgency fizzled away, with both Peeyate, and his masters working in the shadows, seemingly going missing. Reactivated 4 Years, 3 months, and 17 days after his disappearance Peeyate would be reactivated when a distress beacon from the Militia's encampment begins - and subsequently ends. The Droid awakens heavily worn, covered in vines, mud, and other verdant foliage. 3 Days after his awakening, Peeyate happens upon a small retrieval team - led by Durasteel Lancer - to recover the old Droid. Peeyate mistakes the group as an Eternal Empire Search and Destroy team as he opens fire on the group. The ensuing battle would ultimately cause Durasteel Lancer to lose his life as well as Peeyate losing all limbs except for his left leg. Seeking the aid of the group he had just attacked, Peeyate investigated the Militia distress signal only to find that all of his men had been slaughtered by Skytroopers. Unable to find his masters and without a cause to fight for Peeyate pondered for meaning briefly, deciding that he would join Humfery Thyferra to fight against the Eternal Empire on a much grander scale. Mental Health In creation of the Durasteel Phalanx prototypes, A Bacta Tank infused with human DNA was inserted inside each DP Droid as it's core processor, the DNA infused with the Bacta allowed the Droids to take on a much more advanced and intelligent personality. However, being an early prototype, after Peeyate's tenth year online, the core quickly began to deteriorate. This resulted in the Droids physical and mental capabilities to drop significantly. Though few are sure of the Droids cognitive capabilities during it's final days, rumours persist that the Droid even became incapable of conveying speech - regressing to simple bleeps and whirrs. Peeyate was also equipped with the function to disable his Bacta Core, however this would cause the Droid to lose all personality and functionality, including it's own free will, - resulting in the Droid becoming little more than a witless Battle Droid. Personality & Traits When his core is operational Peeyate is a loyal and resolute Droid often claiming several times that, should the need arise, he would unquestioningly give his life for his Masters. Despite his many attempts to act professional and serious, altercations in the Droids programming would often cause him to appear clumsy, tactless and rather stupid. The Droid also possessed violent tendencies that could arise at any given moment, an example of this would be during his attempt to steal a shipment of Bacta in which the now deranged Droid nearly broke the necks of a small trader group of Vratix, as the Droids memory began to fade these tendencies became more common. Peeyate often claimed to lack programming for a sense of humour, however the Droid often ended up in situations that would channel what would seem to be a mildly sarcastic personality. Despite his occasionally clumsy behaviour, the Droid was still a largely talented assassin with the Phalanx programming parenting the massively advanced Legion programming. The Droid was very talented with rifles and assault cannons, as well as hand to hand combat utilizing the many different pieces of equipment the Droid was built with. Peeyate has an intense hatred for all other Durasteel Phalanx Droids, a flaw programmed into all Durasteel Phalanx Droids causes them to selfishly believe they are the superior model thus going to great lengths to wipe out the other. Peeyate believes that both DP-Nine and DP-Ten are pursuing him across the galaxy, and that he will be ready to meet them once they arrive. This programming also seems present for Durasteel Legion Droids as well, as Peeyate harbours a low opinion of Durasteel Lancer. Equipment The current condition of some of Peeyate's equipment is largely unknown as he has not been seen for five years - as well as not receiving a real repair for almost ten. Despite this, the Droid may still be equipped with several of these devices. * Rocket Boots, capable of a short controlled jump for a limited time. The boots can be weaponised as a last resort. * Retractable Wrist-blades on both hands, though the right-blade was snapped inside of a previous victim - earning the droid his Backstabber title. * Magnetised Feet could be used to allow the Droid to firmly grip onto a surface as well as, for a short time, climb up vertical surfaces. * Blades could be extended from the Droids elbows, though short in size the blades were capable of doing a large amount of damage if a blow was landed correctly. * The Droid's right arm was jury-rigged with a Hammer Shot cannon, capable of firing a highly damaging laser bolt. * Several compartments open and close on the Droid for advanced storage - there are rumours of the Droid still containing a bottle of Alderaanian Wine. Trivia * DP-Eight, as well as all other Durasteel Droids, speaks with an Imperial Accent. * A compartment on Peeyate's left leg still contains a small bottle of Alderaanian Wine the Droid stole from the Cantina on Epoch Station. Even after the damage he sustained during his reawakening. * The Droid's memory is almost non-existant by the time of Arcann's fall, however the Droid claimed that the memory could be restored if the Core was replaced, this has been likened out-of-character to 'Cyber-Alzheimers'. * Peeyate's primary weakness is a light shove - The droid is highly susceptible to tripping over branches. Category:Droid Category:Independent